Free kisses again
by Blackfang64
Summary: "Hey Natsuki didn't you hear, the Kaichou is giving out free kisses" "What!" what's waiting for Natsuki at the end of the line? Read to find out, ShizNat, Shiz?


**Author:** **I was reading a review I was given awhile back and it inspired me to write this, so thanks for the idea Midori-Sensie! Enjoy! **

_What on earth? _

The blunette dropped her bag at the sight of an endless line running down the halls of Fuka. "What the crap?"

_Okay, either the cafeteria is serving decent food or people are lining up for free shirts. _

"Hey Natsuki, over here!" the blunette's jade orbs looked over to find a girl with lead grey hair waving at her issuing for the blunette to come.

"Hey Chie, what's going on?" shifting her head side to side, Natsuki approached Chie looking at her with questioning look.

"Didn't you hear, the Kaichou is giving out free kisses to the girls" at hearing the Kaichou Natsuki's jaw dropped whilst her eyes widened as far as her eyes lids would go.

_WHAT? _

"What? Where is she?" stamping a feet on the ground, Natsuki felt the blood rushing to her head making any nerves hidden revealed.

"Just follow the line, watch out for the paramedics though" Chie replied pointing at the line that bended around the corner. Natsuki stormed off in a hurry leaving Chie baffled at the blunette's speed.

_If she thinks she can go and kiss other women than she's got something else coming at her! _

Dashing around the corner Natsuki was shocked to find the line didn't end there. Stepping aside of the paramedics carrying a fainting girl pass, Natsuki continued on following the line's trail.

_Damn, a lot of girls are being taken away. Shizuru, what have you done this time? _

After dodging ten paramedics coming through, the blunette decided to take a breather at the first corner she saw. Laying her back against the wall, the blunette collapsed onto the ground taking in any oxygen she could get. "Geez Mutt, you're all worn out and Shizuru hasn't even started on you" Natsuki's eyes trailed across the ground looking up to find a flame haired girl smirking at her.

"Nao? Wait, are you standing in line?" Natsuki's eyes back out getting a better picture of the flamenette standing in line with Shizuru fan girls.

"Um, what? Can't I get a bit her myself?" Natsuki covered her mouth with her hands trying hard to hold back the endless laughter. "Put a cork in it Mutt!" shooting back at the blunette, Nao turned her attention back towards the line.

"Hey Nao, how much longer is the line?"

"Just around the corner" Nao pointed over at the corner Natsuki had been taking a break at.

_Hm, now why didn't I look around the corner first before taking a break? _

Gathering her stamina back, Natsuki got onto her feet before strolling happily around the corner. "What?" Natsuki's shoulders fell deep at seeing a long line going straight down to the end of the hall.

_Well, at least it ends down there. Now to find Shizuru. _

Making quick with her foot work, Natsuki ran down the hall as fast as her legs would take her noticing the small batch of chestnut hair coming in range.

_Gotcha! _

Pulling the breaks on her shoes, she skidded across the tile floor leaving a long skid mark across the floor. Coming to a stop, Natsuki looked over at the table that sat idly with a tall chestnut haired woman sitting innocently taking a sip of her tea.

_Hm, she looks a lot taller than I remember. None of that matters, to business! _

"Oh, Natsuki. That school girl outfit really makes you look younger and cuter I might add" at instant the blunette let off a soft rose blush before shaking her head side to side.

"Alright Shizuru, what are you doing?" pushing her way past the girl in front Natsuki slammed her fists onto the table.

"Ara, I'm just doing what any Onee-sama would do for her sisters" Shizuru stretched her arm out waving it across at the line sending a few girls fainting.

"And another thing, what are you wearing?" Natsuki pointed down at the light purple like robe Shizuru was wearing.

"Why is Natsuki acting so different, is she jealous?" Shizuru held up three fingers dropping them one by one before a sneaky smile spread along her lips. Natsuki pondered for a sec before eyeing down at her cheeks noticing a small red blush blooming happily.

"I-I'm not jealous, I'm just...." Natsuki's fingers pointed against each other in a child like manner sending a thrilling squeal the Kyoto woman.

"Ara Natsuki is so cute"

"Yes, she's almost cute enough to eat, right Nat-su-ki" Natsuki's hair would've flared up if her body wasn't frozen enough as it is. Slowly turning her head to the side, Natsuki's slowly began to frame by frame the picture into her mind.

_S-s-s-Shizuru? _

"Bwah! Shizuru?" Natsuki screamed aloud jumping back away from the Kyoto girl. "B-but, you're there, and you're-?" Natsuki looked back and forward at the two Shizuru's.

"Ara, Natsuki looks so cute when she's panicking, wouldn't you agree?" the Shizuru asked turning to the Shizuru sitting behind the table.

"Agreed, but aren't you here for something" winking over at the Shizuru standing in line, she followed on with the girl's motive. Taking a few steps forward, Shizuru leaned down waiting for her counterpart to make the move. Shizuru placed her hands on the other Shizuru's cheeks before leaning across placing a gentle kiss on the Kyoto girl's lips.

_What? _

Natsuki watched in horror as Shizuru broke away licking the bottom of her lip. "Mmm, I do taste nice don't I?"

"Hm, we should try again sometime, perhaps even Natsuki...." Shizuru turned to the blunette with crimson eyes that made Natsuki swallow hard. "..Would like to join us?"

_One Shizuru is bad enough, but two_

"Shizuru!" all eyes turned to the far end of the hall. Natsuki gasped aloud watching the figure walk down the hallway slowly towards them.

_It can't be... _

"Shizuru, what are you doing now?" a woman with long cobalt coloured hair stormed down the hall with furious jade orbs sending both Shizurus into panic.

"Na-Natsuki, it's not what it looks like" Shizuru smiled sheepishly whilst slowly beginning to move away.

"You're coming home now Shizuru!" storming up to the chestnut haired girl, Natsuki pulled the girl by the ear dragging the woman from her table. Shizuru and Natsuki watched the couple descend away from the corner leaving the two blinking.

"Oh no, Shizuru-sama is gone!"

"Aw, I wanted to kiss her too"

_Why do I feel like something bad is about to happen? _

"Don't worry, I will be fulfilling Shizuru-sama's work" Natsuki shifted her head back to see Shizuru sitting happily behind the desk.

"Oh no you're not!" 

**End **

**Author: two Shizuru's kissing, didn't see that one coming eh? A little twisted yes but still Natsuki got Shizuru back, uh wait which one am I talking about? Oh well, read and review if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
